warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s Archives Archive 1 In ThunderClan... Spottail padded over to Lycus and Firekit. She wispered under her breath: "They are such good freinds." She pushed some moss close to them and made a small nest around them. Lycus drempt about his wolf pack. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Silverlightning put some feathers around Lycus to keep him warm. She purred, and limped to her den.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Spottail dipped her head to Silverlightning. "How are you feeling?" ~WarriorsCats13 Lycus woke up and walked over to Spottail. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Silverlighting stopped limping. "Fine, leg wound will be all gone soon." meowed Silverlightning. Her kit/apprentice padded over to her. "Hey, Seedpaw." mewed Silverlightning. "Are we going hunting?" Seedpaw asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Spottail looked up at Lycus. She smiled at him, then dipped her head. Then she turned back to Silverlightning. "Good to hear your'e getting better." ~WarriorsCats13 "Yes," said Lycus. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) (I wanted to be Featherpelt, and I HAD to be Mosskit. :3) Featherpelt heard about the injured cats. "Is someone hurt?" she asked anxiously. ~Mossnose "Did you need something, Lycus? I'm sure I can help if you need anything." said Spottail. ~WarriorsCats13 "No," he replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) "Alright. I'll be seeing you later, then" Spottail dipped her head and walked away silently. ~WarriorsCats13 Lycus let out a yawn. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw went hunting with her mother, and padded over to Lycus with a plump pigeon. "How'd you learn cat? I mean, since when did one wolf ever now how to speak cat? They couldn't ask one, cause they don't understand them! Your so lucky you can understand every cat and wolf. I brought you a pigeon, case your hungry." mewed Seedpaw, dropping her catch at the young wolf's paws.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) (Mosskit) Mosskit fell flat on her face as she tried to tackle a small bug. ~Mossnose Mosskit wailed for Daisyleaf, and soon the pretty she-cat was carrying her into the nursery. ❄Moss❄ 15:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Lycus told Seedpaw about Fallen Shadow, his best friend. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Moontail watched as Cloudkit and Weedkit played with a moss ball. "I remember when i was a kit" Moontail murmured.Tigerfoot 14:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 15,2012 Seedpaw sighed. "Your mother is just a spoiled brat, and your father is like, the Dark Forest." Muttered Seedpaw. She sighed and looked at Weedkit in awe. (I remember that me and Weedkit's former roleplayer said weedkit was going to get together with Seedpaw. XD I forget alot of things on these rolepllays! I feel old...)SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (XD Don't worry, I forget tons of things every day :P) Lycus nodded. "I not know what you means," he said. "It shounded right, though." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC)' Seedpaw looked back at Lycus. "They're just mean and blood thristy. Unlike a nice and friendly wolf like you. don't know where it came from in your family!" joked Seedpaw. "I'm sure your parents will be nice sooner or later." mewed Seedpaw. Shatteredsky yawned.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "There are nice wolves. Viridis is nice," I said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw nodded. "what about your sister...Er...Nocte?" meowed Seedpaw. "I've heard that she was nice, and didn't do anything to you." mewed Seedpaw.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno," he said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (OMG! I'm going to make her visit him, and she's not going to know how to speak cat! XD I'm saying that on Umbras Pack...)Seedpaw shrugged. "I hope she's a nice wolf..." she muttered. Seedpaw sighed. Stormcry shared a bird wit Shatteredsky.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "The twins were nice, they gave me food. But that is about it," he said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Startled yowls came from outside of camp. Silverlightning and her patrol came running in. "Wolf!" she cried. "L-Lycus! this black wolf doesn't speak cat, we need your help!" meowed Silverlihgtnin. Nocte waited for the patrol to retunr. (Can't see what i'm typing! AHHHHH!)SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Firestream - "Lycus! Where are you? Oh, there you are! Is that your sister, Nocte?" Firekit dashed toward the black wolf and grabbed onto her tail. Firekit started to speak wolf, "I'm Firekit! I can speak wolf like you, obviously. Maybe Lycus could teach you how to speak cat!" Firekit squealed playfully as she batted at Nocte's ears. (She can speak wolf, remember? And she's still gonna be leader? She should be an apprentice now, just saying. :P ) Firekit looked up at Nocte with her two different-colored eyes (one is sky-blue and one green-blue, sky blue for the first Firestar and the green-blue for this Firekit.) and blinked. Nocte blinked too. "I don't speak cat, and Lycus only remembers me as a fluffy black pup. Lycus, I'm sorry that our parents sorta got rid of you. Well, we have two sisters, and a brother now. The male's Winter, and the she-wolves are Autumn and Spring." woofed Nocte. She looked at Lycus. "You've grown up well." she commented. (Are you going to make a Dragon, Fireh?)* Silverstar* 16:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Moontail fell asleep and recognized her mate who had died long ago. "Quailwing!" she exclaimed. "It is time" Quailwing meowed. Tigerfoot 18:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 18,2012 Silverlightning learned a little wolf too. "so, you just want to visit Lycus?" asked Silverlightning. Nocte noded. "You've taught many cats our tounge, brother. You've gotta good life here." woofed Nocte. She sighed. "I've got to become Alpha Female, and i've already found the wolf of y dreams. His name is Boyan. I must leave, cause our parents are going to try to look for me. Good bye, it was nice to meet my big brother." barked Nocte.* Silverstar* 21:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) "My time is over" Moontail said sadly to Quailwing. http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot 14:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 20,2012 Silverlightning watched Nocte leave. "Now you know a little about your sister...." sighed Seedpaw.* Silverstar* 14:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Moontail's spirit padded away with Quailwing as she looked down at her earth body and her breathing stopped. Tigerfoot 14:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 20,2012 Silverlightning chatted with Shatterdsky and Stormcry. Stormcry's violet eyes flickered around camp. "She left?" she asked. Shatteredsky nodded. "The she-wolf just left, she was Lycus's sister." he meowed.* Silverstar* 14:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers